


Virgil's Makeup Review

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Makeup, Makeup Mishaps, Messy, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Tiny Sides AU, kid!virgil, messes, smol child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Alternate Title: Why Children Shouldn't Be Around Makeup





	Virgil's Makeup Review

Virgil giggles quietly when he hears Logan yell, “Who drew a cat on the cover of my workbook!?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Logan! We’ll find the culpurrrit!” Virgil snorts. That’s not even a creative pun.  
  
“Virgil! Did you do this!?”  
  
The anxious trait gasps and backs away from the stairs, dashing down the hallway to his room. Wait. That’s the first place Logan would look. Virgil pauses and looks at the doors to the others’ rooms. Patton’s room is too obvious, that’s the second place they would look. Logan’s room is too organized, he would know immediately if Virgil messed with anything while trying to hide. Roman’s room is…  
  
...Actually, that would be the best place to hide. They would never look in there. At least for a while.  
  
Virgil sneaks into the older side’s room and closes the door quietly. He locks it behind him. Perfect. Roman’s off on a quest in his part of the outer Mindscape. Patton and Logan wouldn’t question a locked door.  
  
Virgil looks around, curious. He’s never been in Roman’s room before. It’s very… Roman, which is a lame description, no offense to the creative Side. There’s a lot of red and gold. Although the bed is purple. Virgil doesn’t know why. Maybe he could ask Roman when he gets back.  
  
Virgil walks up to Roman’s set of mirrors and looks at the drawers around and under it. One is labelled ‘MAKEUP’ in pretty letters. Virgil tips his head. Makeup? Roman makes up lots of things, why is this drawer labelled as such? Maybe there are lists of ideas inside!  
  
Virgil opens the drawer and examines the contents. It’s not full of ideas. It’s filled with things he doesn’t recognize. He pulls things out, each type in its own box and/or container. The drawer hold more than it looks like it should. Roman must’ve used magic or something to make it bigger on the inside.  
  
Virgil looks at the labels and contents of each box, opening and trying some, trying to figure out what each thing is. It’s quite fun actually!  
  
Foundation looks and feels like sunscreen. It makes Virgil’s arm look even paler, tan, and sunburnt. He squirted a bit too much the first time and now the palm of his hand is orangish.  
  
Mascara sounds like mask but it doesn’t seem much like anything that would be part of a mask. The brush kinda looks like the thing he’s seen Patton use to clean the sink once. The mascara’s sticky and makes Virgil’s fingertips black. He also totally did not spill the bottle on his shirt nor the table. He puts that box back in the drawer.  
  
Eyeliner has a pencil and a gel pen/paint brush that gets all over his hands. So, what, you just draw on your face? That’s weird. Virgil draws a line across the bridge of his nose with the paint brush. For science. He also gives himself more freckles with the pencil. Also for science.  
  
Blush is powdery and sticks to his sticky fingers. Oops. It actually looks like what it is trying to imitate, although the other colors are strange. Virgil finds a brush for it and puts a pale pink on his cheeks.  
  
Lipgloss is shiny and sometimes sparkly, which Virgil enjoys. Although it does taste funny when Virgil accidentally licks his lips after applying it. It’s also very gooey, which sucks, because now another one of his fingers is sticky.  
  
Lipstick looks like colored chapstick and works in basically the same way. It doesn’t taste as bad as lipgloss, which is a plus. Virgil likes one of the purples the best. He doesn’t know the real name, but it’s royal purple.  
  
Virgil looks to what would be his last box, although he doesn’t know that yet. Eyeshadow. It’s powdery, like blush, but in smaller slots. Virgil opens the container and looks at the shades. Shadows go under things and are usually black, right? He gets out the black and rubs in on under his eyes with his stick free fingers. He thinks it makes his eyes look bigger. The youngest Side grins, looking at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t hear Roman enter the room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Roman is certain he left the door unlocked when he left. He stares at it, confused. A childish giggle draws his eyes to his vanity and he is greeted by the sight of Virgil sitting on his chair, boxes of makeup on the table and the floor. Oh no, he didn’t…  
  
Roman goes over quietly to see that, yes, Virgil had been messing with his makeup. Roman turns the chair around to see Virgil’s face. Oh dear…  
  
“Zeus’s beard, Virgil! You look like a makeup artist’s worst nightmare!”  
  
Virgil gulps. “You don’t like it…?”  
  
Roman sighs. “That’s not the important thing. What matters is how we’re going to get it off.” Roman looks the younger Side over.  
  
“But I wanted to show Patton and Logan!” Virgil looks very excited about this.  
  
Roman smiles slightly. “I suppose we can.” He notices Virgil’s shirt. “Oh my! Did you spill mascara on yourself!?”  
  
“...Not on purpose…”  
  
Roman sighs. “Let’s change your shirt and then we can go show Patton and Logan your makeup.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Logan sits down, Patton flopping on the couch next to him. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find out who did it soon!” A blur of purple comes from Roman’s room and hugs Patton. The eldest side looks surprised then looks down at the youngest. He notices Virgil’s face. “Goodness, kiddo! What happened to your face?”  
  
Roman comes down the stairs. “He got into my makeup.”  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
Patton grins. “I do! Let me take a picture of you.” Virgil stands up as Patton gets out his phone. He snaps a picture of the anxious Side and grins.  
  
Logan sighs. “Virgil, did you draw on my workbook?”  
  
“...Yeah…”  
  
Patton frowns. “Kiddo, now you should apologize.”  
  
“I’m sorry I drew a cat on your book.”  
  
Patton grins. “That’s the spirit!” He looks the small side in the eyes. “Now, seeing your wonderful makeup skills, now you must give us makeovers as well!”  
  
“Patton, that’s a waste of-”  
  
“Patton, that is not-”  
  
“Okay!”


End file.
